culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Barclay James Harvest
Barclay James Harvest are an English progressive rock band. They were founded in Oldham, in September 1966 by guitarist/vocalist John Lees (b. 1947), bassist/vocalist Les Holroyd (b. 1948), keyboardist/vocalist Stuart "Woolly" Wolstenholme (1947–2010), and drummer/percussionist Mel Pritchard (1948–2004). History After signing with EMI's Parlophone label in the UK for one single in early 1968, they moved to the more progressively inclined Harvest label. The name for the band, according to The International Barclay James Harvest Fan Club, signifies nothing specifically. Having exhausted other possibilities, each of the band members wrote single words on pieces of paper which were drawn out of a hat one by one. All were rejected until only three were left: James, a guy who used to sing with the band, Harvest because they were living in a farmhouse, and Barclay after the bank, because they aspired to make money. These were then rearranged to get the best-sounding name - "Barclay James Harvest".What does the name "Barclay James Harvest" mean?, The International Barclay James Harvest Fan Club website Their self-titled debut album was released in mid-1970 to positive reviews, but few sales. Their second album, Once Again, gained more favourable reviews, and the tour that followed was conducted with a full orchestra under the guidance of Robert John Godfrey. Their third album Barclay James Harvest and Other Short Stories was an even greater achievement, though Martyn Ford was brought in to supervise the orchestral work after Godfrey departed over writing issues behind "Mocking Bird" – one of the group's most consistently popular tracks. By the release of their fourth album, Baby James Harvest, in 1972, the pressures of touring were beginning to affect the band. After this album, they departed from EMI, moved management to Harvey Lisberg, and signed to Polydor, the move immediately resulting in greater sales. The next album, Everyone Is Everybody Else (1974), is viewed by many as their artistic high point. This was shown by the album being played extensively on Radio Caroline, and by its appearance in the station's Top 100 All Time Albums Chart. It also led to the band being invited to a BBC Radio 1 session for John Peel. The double live album, Barclay James Harvest Live, which followed in late 1974, built on their solid fanbase, and was the first to chart in the UK, reaching No. 40. Time Honoured Ghosts (1975), which has the well known "Titles", recorded in the USA, followed, and this too charted in the UK, reaching No. 32. Octoberon followed in 1976 and reached number 19 in the UK. They finally broke into the mainstream European market with their 1977 set Gone to Earth, which contained the song "Poor Man's Moody Blues", a homage to that band's "Nights in White Satin." Wolstenholme – whose mellotron playing was a trademark of the band's sound in the 1970s – left in 1979 after the album XII (1978). He pursued a short solo career fronting the band Maestoso, before retiring from the music industry altogether to pursue farming. The remaining three members continued. In August 1980, they played a free concert in front of the Reichstag in West Berlin, with an estimated attendance of 250,000 people. They were the first Western rock band to perform in an open-air concert in pre-Glasnost East Germany, playing in Treptower Park, East Berlin on 14 July 1987 to a 170,000-plus audience. The band continued as a trio with regular guest-musicians until 1998. One album, Welcome to the Show, produced in 1990, was released under the abbreviated name BJH. However, because of criticism from fans, the full name was restored, albeit with the inclusion of the BJH moniker. In 1998, musical differences amongst members of BJH saw the band essentially split into two different groups, each of which retained "Barclay James Harvest" as part of its name. John Lees released an album mixing new songs and classics of the band, entitled Nexus, under the name "Barclay James Harvest Through the Eyes of John Lees". Woolly Wolstenholme played in (and composed for) this band, subsequently resurrecting Maestoso to record and tour with new material, as well as back-catalogue favourites. Les Holroyd and Mel Pritchard teamed up to record under the name "Barclay James Harvest featuring Les Holroyd". In 2006/7, Lees and Wolstenholme toured under the slightly modified band title "John Lees' Barclay James Harvest". Mel Pritchard died suddenly of a heart attack in early 2004. Woolly Wolstenholme took his own life in December 2010, having apparently struggled with depression for many years. The two derivatives of Barclay James Harvest continue to record and tour to this day, and enjoy ongoing popularity, particularly in Germany, France, and Switzerland. John Lees' Barclay James Harvest (since 1998) This derivative of Barclay James Harvest features John Lees, bassist Craig Fletcher, drummer Kevin Whitehead and keyboard player Jez Smith. The band originally featured "Woolly" Stuart Wolstenholme on keyboards before his death in December 2010. The group formed in 1999 to record the album "Nexus". Craig Fletcher and Kevin Whitehead were from Wolstenholme's band "Maestoso", and John and Woolly were members of the original Barclay James Harvest. The band toured in the UK and Europe in 2006, and recorded the live album "Legacy" at the Shepherd's Bush Empire in London. Since then, the band has played at venues in the UK, but more so in the rest of Europe, where they achieve good success. The band toured again around the UK in 2009. They played at the Berlin Wall anniversary festival at the Brandenburg Gate, Bad Homburg in Germany with JLBJH's best attendance of 17,500 people, and more recently in Porto, Portugal with an attendance of 5,000. The band recently visited America, and played in Philadelphia. John Lees' Barclay James Harvest is currently signed and managed by Esoteric Recordings. Mark Powell, founder of the label, works as the band manager. In October 2013 JLBJH released "North", a studio album of all-new material, recorded at John's own Friamere Studios, on limited edition vinyl, CD and deluxe CD with a bonus disc recorded live at the Buxton Opera House. "North" was very well received, going on to become Cherry Red's biggest selling album of the fourth quarter of 2013. The band played nine gigs on a UK tour to promote the album, followed by a live radio concert for Christmas on German station SWR1. The band also formerly featured Jeff Leach and Mike Bramwell as guest musicians. Barclay James Harvest featuring Les Holroyd (since 2002) In 2001, Les Holroyd and Mel Pritchard returned to the studio to record the album 'Revolution Days' along with former Sad Cafe members Ian Wilson and Michael Byron-Hehir, as well as Steve Butler, Steve Pigott (Cher, Mike and the Mechanics), and Rabbit Bundrick (The Who). 'Revolution Days' was released in 2002, and a touring band was put together with Holroyd and Pritchard; Michael Byron-Hehir on lead guitar and vocals; Ian Wilson on guitar and vocals; Steve Butler on keyboards, percussion, and vocals; Chris Jago on drums; and former BJH sideman Colin Browne on keyboards and vocals. The first show was at the Colmar Wine Festival in August 2002. In October and November of that year, they undertook their first European Tour. More tours and festivals followed in 2003. In January 2004, the band performed at the 'Art on Ice' spectacular at the Zurich Hallenstadion with Roger Hodgson, John Helliwell and Bob Siebenberg of Supertramp, Justin Hayward of The Moody Blues and Jeremy Spencer of Fleetwood Mac. Upon returning to the UK, Mel Pritchard died from a suspected heart attack. In January 2005, BJHFLH toured with Asia featuring John Payne as support, returning the favour on four UK shows in March of the same year. In 2006, they undertook the Classic Meets Rock Symphonic Barclay Tour with the 25-piece Prague Philharmonic Orchestra. In July 2007, they toured the UK. Les Holroyd and Michael Byron-Hehir also worked on Alan Simon's Excalibur II album, Les joining the stage show in 2010. Les also performed in the live show of Simon's Anne de Bretagne. In 2011, Les joined the Rock Meets Classic Tour along with Ian Gillan, Lou Gramm, Dan McCafferty with The Bohemian Symphony Orchestra, performing four BJH songs: "Hymn", "Mockingbird", "Ring Of Changes", and "Life Is For Living". Still touring Europe, the band introduced an acoustic spot into the set, showcasing their vocal harmonies with old favourites like "Poor Boy Blues", "Friend of Mine", and "Crazy City". They recorded their 2012 winter tour. External works The band released a single "Breathless"/"When the City Sleeps" under the pseudonym of "Bombadil" in 1972. "Breathless", an instrumental, was credited to "Terry Bull" (actually John Lees). The B side "When the City Sleeps" was credited to "Lester Forest" (actually Woolly Wolstenholme), who also played every instrument and sang. This obscure track made an appearance on the soundtrack in the 2007 series Life on Mars, although it was not featured on the CD release. Members Barclay James Harvest (1966-1998) *John Lees – vocals, guitars (1966–1998) *Les Holroyd – vocals, bass, guitars, keyboards (1966–1998) *Mel Pritchard – drums, percussion (1966–1998; died 2004) *Stuart "Woolly" Wolstenholme – vocals, mellotron, keyboards, guitars (1966–1979; died 2010) John Lees' Barclay James Harvest ;Current members *John Lees – vocals, guitars (1998–present) *Craig Fletcher – bass (1998–present) *Kevin Whitehead – drums, percussion (1998–present) *Jez Smith – keyboards (2009–present) ;Former members *Stuart "Woolly" Wolstenholme – vocals, mellotron, keyboards, guitars (1998–2010) ;Guest musicians *Jeff Leach – keyboards (1998–2006) *Mike Bramwell – keyboards (2006–2009) *John Joseph Lees – cornet (2006, 2009) *Liz Fitzpatrick – trumpet (2009) Barclay James Harvest featuring Les Holroyd ;Current members *Les Holroyd – vocals, bass, guitars, keyboards (2002–present) *Colin Browne – keyboards, guitars (2002–present) *Steve Butler – guitars, keyboards (2002–present) *Michael Byron-Hehir – lead guitars (2002–present) *Louie Palmer – drums, percussion (2011–present) ;Former members *Mel Pritchard – drums, percussion (2002–2004) *Ian Wilson – guitars (2002–2009) *Chris Jago – drums, percussion (2002–2003, 2004–2005) *Roy Martin – drums, percussion (2003–2004, 2006–2007) *Paul Walsham – drums, percussion (2005–2006, 2007–2011) Discography Studio albums ;Barclay James Harvest * Barclay James Harvest (1970) * Once Again (1971) * Barclay James Harvest and Other Short Stories (1971) * Baby James Harvest (1972) * Everyone Is Everybody Else (1974) * Time Honoured Ghosts (1975) * Octoberon (1976) * Gone to Earth (1977) * XII (1978) * Eyes of the Universe (1979) * Turn of the Tide (1981) * Ring of Changes (1983) * Victims of Circumstance (1984) * Face to Face (1987) * Welcome to the Show (1990) * Caught in the Light (1993) * River of Dreams (1997) ;John Lees' Barclay James Harvest * Nexus (1999) * North (2013) ;Barclay James Harvest featuring Les Holroyd * Revolution Days (2002) Live albums ;Barclay James Harvest * Live (1974) * Live Tapes (1978) * Berlin – A Concert for the People (1982) * Glasnost (1988) * BBC in Concert 1972 (2002) * After The Day The Radio Broadcasts 1974–1976 (2008) ;John Lees' Barclay James Harvest * Revival Live 1999 – Through the Eyes of John Lees (2000) * Legacy (2007) ;Barclay James Harvest featuring Les Holroyd * Live in Bonn (2003) * Classic Meets Rock (with Prague Philharmonic Orchestra) (2006) Compilation albums ;Barclay James Harvest * Early Morning Onwards (1972) * The Best of Barclay James Harvest (1977) * The Best of Barclay James Harvest, Volume 2 (1979) * Mocking Bird – The Early Years (1980) * The Best of Barclay James Harvest, Volume 3 (1981) * The Compact Story of BJH (1985) * Another Arable Parable (1987) * Alone We Fly (1990) * The Harvest Years (1991) * The Best of Barclay James Harvest (1992) * Sorcerers and Keepers (1993) * Endless Dream (1996) * The Best of Barclay James Harvest (1997) * Mocking Bird (1997) * Master Series (1999) * The Collection (2000) * Mockingbird (2001) * Mocking Bird – The Best of Barclay James Harvest (2001) * All Is Safely Gathered In (2005) * Sea of Tranquility: The Polydor Years 1974–1997 (2009) * Taking Some Time On: The Parlophone-Harvest Years (1968–73) (2011) * Child of the Universe: The Essential Collection (2013) * Titles: The Best Of Barclay James Harvest (2013) ;Barclay James Harvest featuring Les Holroyd * Evolution Years – The Best of Barclay James Harvest featuring the songs of Les Holroyd (2003) * That Was Then ... This Is Now (2010) References External links * Barclay James Harvest site with full discography and history of the band Category:English rock music groups Category:English progressive rock groups Category:Musical groups established in 1966 Category:Musical groups from Greater Manchester Category:Music in Oldham Borough Category:Harvest Records artists Category:Sire Records artists Category:1966 establishments in England